Losing to Darkness
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: "Why do you want to kill him so badly?" Korra frowned. "Because he deserves to die." She coolly replied. "This won't help you." Korra reasoned. "You wouldn't understand, Korra." She smiles sadly.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with jet black hair was in front of the police head quartor in Replubic City. Her teal blue eyes stared at the statue of Toph Bei Fong a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, a dark green tunic was worn over it, a olive green pants with blue designs on them, and she wore brown boots over her pants. The teenage girl jogged up the stairs with a hum.

"Hi Aunt Lin!" The girl burst into the office with a grin.

The woman looked up from her folder. "Tylee, I thought you had work today."

Tylee grinned at her stoic aunt. "I did, but they gave me the day off. They said I'm too much of a work-a-holic like someone." Her grinned widen when she saw her aunt twitch.

Ignoring the jab, Bei Fong set the folder down. "Is there something you need, Tylee?"

"Yeah, I just came here to tell you that I'm going to be out with my friends out late a bit." Tylee leaned against the wall.

Bei Fong frowned at her niece. "Again?"

"I'm fine Aunt Lin," Tylee rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything crazy. You know I'm more responsible then that." The teenager sighed when the chief's frowned didn't lift. "Please? I haven't been able to hang out with my friends for a while now, and I need some teenage girl moments."

Bei Fong hung her head and sighed. "Fine, but no later then 11, understood?"

Tylee gave a two finger salute. "Aye ma'am!" And with a wave, the girl left.

Bei Fong sighed again. That girl had so much of her sister in her...it killed her to see her niece leave and she couldn't keep an eye out for her. Sure the police was out there, but with the Equalists slowly starting rise they were becoming a problem. Bei Fong was glad that her niece wasn't a bender, then she wouldn't be part of this fight unlike her parents. Bei Fong was glad Tylee had nothing to do with the Equalists.

The next morning, Tylee groaned when the sun hit her face without any mercy.

"Damn sun!" She pulled the cover of her face. Her late night activity was too much for her, but it was for a good cause and she wasn't going to quit any time. Forcing herself to get out of bed, Tylee got ready for the day. "Aunt Lin?" No response, not that she was expecting any. The woman was probably at work already.

Tylee walked down the street, not exactly paying attention to what was happening around her. She bumped into someone and quickly apologized to them, that's when she noticed the mass people that was gathered around the Town Hall. Was something big going on and she didn't hear anything about it thanks to her late night activities? Tylee frowned, she hate not knowing.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" She politely asked a reporter.

"You mean you didn't hear?"

No, she was just asking for fun, of course she didn't know, why would she be asking in the first place? But Tylee didn't let her irritation show.

"Yes, I must have bee too bust to know what was going on."

"The Avatar is here in Replubic City."

Tylee's face drained the color away. A mixed feeling was erupting inside of her. The first feeling was joy and happiness that the Avatar was, but she was feeling fear and anxiety because the _Avatar_ was _here_ in Republic City. This wasn't good. Pushing down her emotions, Tylee easily weaved her way through the crowd and into the front of the crowd. There she saw her Aunt Lin Bei Fong, her uncle figure Tenzin, and the Avatar.

"KORRA!" Tylee shouted, waving her arms.

Korra looked toward her direction. Confused at first on why a stranger would call her name so casually like they knew each other, then recognition hit the young Avatar's face.

"Tylee!" Korra grinned.

Excusing herself through the police guards, Tylee ran up to her childhood best friend. "Hey, it's been a while. You haven't changed a bit." Tylee grinned.

"Yeah, niether have you. How have you been?" Korra asked.

Before she could answer, Tenzin quickly cuts her off. "I don't mean to be rude, but how about we take the chit chat else where?"

"Of course, Uncle." Tylee grinned.

"Uncle?" Korra blinked in confusion.

"I'll explain it later."

They moved away from the crowd and reporters to a more quiet and isolated area of town.

"How do you know the Avatar, Tylee?" Bei Fong asked with a frown.

"Hm? You don't remember? When me, mom, and dad traveled to the Southern Water Tribe for their research. I met with Korra while she was in the compound."

Tylee's parents were novelists. They believed in getting real experience with their environment will help them explain it lot better. They would always say you need real experience to know what's what around. They didn't like leaving Tylee home alone with a stranger and didn't want to bother Chief Bei Fong with her work so they brought the young girl with them. There in the Southern Water Tribe did Tylee meet Korra during her Earth bending training. At first Korra was a bit awakward and shy around her when she first apporached the brunette, but they hit it right off. Tylee's mother, an Earth/metal bender showed her a few tricks to Korra, who was greatly pleased. Even her dad, a water bender, showed her tricks that Korra didn't know she could do.

Tylee's parents were excellent benders, but instead of doing anything bending related work, they prefer to write out stories for people to enjoy. But unlike her parents, Tylee was a non-bender. There were times during her stay in the South Pole that she was jealous of the Avatar, because she had something in common with her parents, unlike her. But Korra seemed to prefer to stay and hang out with her. It took her some time to realize this but Tylee found out why. Korra was trapped.

"You know the chief of police here?" Korra's question brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Lin Bei Fong is my aunt. She's related to my mother." Tylee chuckled at Korra's shocked expression. "Tao _Bei Fong_ was my mother's maiden name, but after marrying my dad, Akuo _Tai-kin_, you know, her maiden name changed."

"...That's how your mother knew metal bending." Korra mumbled. "So then...what about Tenzin?"

"I lived here my whole life Korra, and my mother along with my aunt hung out with Tenzin whenever my grandmother visited the Air Temple. Tenzin's like my second family." Tylee explained to her best friend.

"Oh my Spirits." Korra's eyes were now wide in shock. The three people frowned and stopped when she stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Tylee frowned, concerned for her friend.

"...I just realized your related to _the_ Toph Bei Fong." Korra replied.

"...Slow as usual."

"Shut up!"

Tylee laughed. "Hey, Aunt Lin, can I hang out with Korra in the city? Please?"

"Don't you have work?" Bei Fong asked.

Tylee sighed and frowned. "They gave me another break. Seriously, I'm not that much of a work-a-holic!" She scowled. "...So, can I?"

"...Fine, but I don't want the Avatar damaging my city with her bending, got it?" Bei Fong glared at the brunette.

"Of course! No harm will come to your city." Korra grinned, but that didn't lift Bei Fong's intense glare.

Before the chief could say anything else, Tylee grabbed Korra's wrist and ran off. "I'll bring her back by night!"

The two teenagers were walking down the street, chatting with each other. Strangely, no body really recognized her even after the press conference at the Town Hall. News traveled fast yet slow here...how the hell did that work?

"Sorry I stopped sending messages to you." Tylee sheepishly grinned.

Korra shook her head. "It's okay, we're still here aren't we? As friends." She grinned making Tylee grin.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah, but it really has been such a long time, Ty." Korra sighed stretching out her arms. "By the way, how are your parents?"

Tylee froze in her spot. That's right, Korra didn't know about what happened to her parents. She never told her about what happened, not wanting to bother her with her Avatar training. Now that she's here...

"They're dead, Korra."

Now, it was Korra's turn to freeze in her spot. A look of shock placing her face. As far as Korra knew, Mr. and Mrs. Tai-kin were excellent benders that seemed invincible. Sure, they didn't seem like much at first, but when Korra saw them bend, they were incrideble. Now hearing that their dead was...it felt surreal.

"I-I'm so sorry, Tylee. I didn't-"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to keep it from you but...I guess I just didn't want to tell you about it." Tylee sighed, staring blankly out to the sea.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Korra, you were in the middle of your training. I can't just write to you out of the blue and say my parents is dead. I didn't want to distract you from your bendings. And besides, I've been busy around that time after my parents' death."

"...How did they die?" Korra softly whispered, unlike her normal energetic self.

"Murdered...by the Equalists."

"You mean the guys who's screaming about no more bending and such?" Korra's face held disbelief. "They don't look like they can do any harm to anyone."

"That's because they're more likely new recruits. They only spread the words out to the people and let them know what's going on, the real problems are the Chi-blockers."

"You know a lot about this."

Tylee shrugged. "When your aunt is the chief of police and particulary runs the place, you find about a lot of things." She smirked. "Now, enough of doom and gloom, Kor, we haven't seen each other in 5 years. Let's go and have some fun, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You've been living here your whole life, why don't you show me around a bit?" Korra grinned.

"So be it. And there's something that's been bugging me." Tylee faced her best friend.

"What?"

"Why does my aunt hate you so much? I never seen her glare at anyone like that." An amused smile etched her way.

"Oh...that..." Korra gave a sheepish grin.

After explaining everything to the niece of the chief of police, the ebony haired girl burst out laughing. She threw her head back and cackled, clutching her stomach.

"It's not that funny." Korra grumbled.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, but-Bwahaha! Oh Spirits, that's so. Korra, I have new found respect for you!" Tylee chuckled.

The tense and suffocating atmosphere disappeared as the teenage girls were on their merry way. Tylee felt free and light for once. It was nice, how long has it been since she had actual fun after her parents' death? Having her best friend here was really nice after all.

* * *

Night soon came to Republic City. People settled down after the news of the Avatar arriving here in the city. But in the dark corners of the city, dangerous people lurked. Away from the people, they were gathered around the dock. The water crashed to the walls, the only noise in the darkness as the two people were staring out to the Air Temple.

"So, you must have heard, Black Knight?"

Black Knight, a figure clad in all black with black armor plates that covered the vulnerable spots from attacks. The figure's face was covered in black mask and the long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Black Knight was on one knee and bowing in front of the man he was talking to. The leader of the Equalists, Amon.

"Yes, the Avatar is here." Black Knight answered, his voice deep and gruff.

"...Looks like we need to accelerate our plans."

"It would seem so." Black Knight said.

"I want you Black Knight to keep an eye on her. See what's she's doing while she's staying here." Amon smoothly said.

"Understood...but don't touch her."

"What?" Amon frowned behind his mask.

"The one who is going to kill the Avatar, it's going to be me." Black Knight said, staring square into Amon's eyes. "Nobody touches her, but me."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? My very _first_ Avatar fic! KYAAAAH! XD**

**I hope you guys like it, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride!" Tylee enthusiastically waved to the ferry driver and ran into the Air Temple. Tylee ran up the stairs with ease. She had lots of practice running up and down here, she's used to it. She ran into the courtyard where she found Pema strolling in the garden.

"Hey Aunt Pema!" Tylee cheerfully greeted. "Where's Korra?"

"With the kids and Tenzin," Pema motioned up top. "He's teaching her airbending."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Tylee jogged up another flight of stairs, finally arriving at the Time Honored Tool where she found Korra, Tenzin and his kids gathered around. Jinora was demonstrating how it works. Like a leaf, Jinora avoided the panels with ease and elegance. A real airbender, Tylee admired with a sigh.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Tylee!" The children greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey Ty," Korra smiled. Tenzin nodded and smiled.

"...Airbending clothes don't really suit you." Tylee commented, rubbing her chins thoughtfully.

"Don't rub it in." Korra scowled; clearly displeased that she must wear something so foreign to her skin.

"It's probably because of your skin color, it's too dark while the clothes too bright and colorful."

"I know, right?"

Tenzin cleared his throat rather loudly. "Shall we get started, Korra?"

"Okay, let's do this." Korra said with a determined look and ran into the moving panels.

Though the minute she went in, she was beaten black and blue...by the panels. Tenzin and Tylee cringed and flinched each time Korra rammed herself to the panels, which was every time and the kids were yelling from the sidelines and giving advices to her. Tylee would have found it funny if it wasn't her best friend that was being beaten...by a 2000 artifact. That's just sad.

"Wow...the great Avatar beaten by a training technique used by Airbenders." Tylee snickered.

Korra glared at the ebony haired teen. "Oh? If you think it's so easy, then why don't you try it?"

"...Uncle Tenzin?"

Tenzin nodded and with the flick of his wrists, the panels were moving again. Tylee stepped inside and weaved her way through them. Unknown to Korra, Tylee have spend a lot of time using this contraption every time her parents visited the Air Temple Island and begged Tenzin to let her play here. She had many practices, and it would seem the monk's way have rubbed off on her. Not that she minded. By the time she concluded with her thoughts, Tylee was out of the Time Honored Tool and faced the others. Tenzin smiled at her while Korra's jaw drops in disbelief.

"H-how..."

"Patience and lots and _lots_ of practice, oh dear Avatar." Tylee winked at her friend. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"Whatever," Korra grumbled crossing her arms.

"C'mon Kor, don't be like that." Tylee said, smiling and trying to make her feel better. "Wanna go visit the city?"

"No." Tenzin quickly answered, making the non-bender frown.

"Why not?"

"Tenzin wants me to concentrate on my airbending training. So he has the White Lotus centuries watching my every move." Korra grinned when Tylee's frown turn into a scowl. Tylee wasn't a huge fan of the White Lotus. When they were younger, the girl would rant on how unfair it was for Korra to be stuck in the compound like some prisoner with no way out and little freedom. That was one of the best things about Tylee, they always think alike and have a lot of things in common. "How about you hang out here then?"

"Sure!" Tylee brightens up and a huge grin placed her lips.

"But your training-"

"I think she had enough with the Time Honored Tool, she already had her ego scarred, Uncle Tenzin." Tylee smiled innocently when Korra glared at her.

"...Fine, but we'll start with different training tomorrow, understand?" Tenzin said strictly.

"Yes'sir." Korra said sarcastically.

Korra got into her water tribe clothes before heading out to the courtyard where Tylee was waiting.

"How did you get so good with the Time Honored thingy.?Korra asked.

Tylee shrugged. like I said, patience and lots of practice. No one's perfect at anything on their first try, you have to practice first before you can master it. It's like Avatar Aang with earthbending. My grandmother would say that that Avatar Aang had trouble with earthbending when he first began his training." Tylee calmly explained. "He had to master it by training with patience.

"But, I can't just be patient! I can't just sit around and do nothing while I meditate or use that panel things!" Korra sighed, sounding stressed.

Tylee sighed along with her friend. "Look, you're just...gonna have to listen to Uncle Tenzin, he knows what he's doing." She reassured.

"I sure hope he does."

"You really can't get out of the island?" Tylee hopefully asked, trying to cheer her friend up.

"No, like I said, Tenzin's really intent on making me stay here on this island for a _long_ time." Korra rubbed the back of her neck, gazing off to the distance. "...Hey, Ty?"

"Hm?"

"...What do you know about the Equalists?"

Tylee paused for a few seconds before resuming her walk. "Why do you ask?" Her voice sounded hollow, it scared Korra.

"I was just wondering is all." Korra shrugged. "If it's uncomfortable for you, you don't have to answer."

"...The Equalists are a group of people who think benders are nothing but a threat to society. You already know about the Triads." Tylee quickly said before Korra could say anything. "They're forcing non-benders to listen to them and force their law upon the non-benders; its people like them that they feel threatened to benders. And the thing is...I can understand what they're feeling. Normal people like me who live daily lives sometimes feel this uneasiness no matter how peaceful it feels. My parents were benders and don't get me wrong, I loved them and I still do, but not all people are like them." Tylee stared at the city across the ocean, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"The Equalists, a Revolutionary group, who wants to help all the non-benders and make all benders become non-bender. To let everyone be equal where people don't use bending to surpass others that is their goal." They walked down the steps, soon walking on the sandy beach of the island. "They saw my parents as a threat for some reason; maybe it was because they were skilled benders and helped the police fight of the Equalists. So they..." Tylee stopped walking and stared at the incoming waves. "...That's all I got from my aunt's file and from her."

All was quiet. The two listened to the waves crashing and watched Republic City from afar.

"...Do you...hate benders?" Korra felt uneasy.

Tylee didn't answer right away, staring at Korra with a blank expression before her eyes squinted and had on a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"You're stupid."

"What-"

"If I hate benders then that would mean I hate my parents, my aunt, Tenzin and his family, and you. I don't hate benders Korra. People who hate benders are sometimes close-minded, but it's the hardship of this city that made them close-minded, I count myself as lucky. If it wasn't for my aunt and Tenzin, I might have hated them too." Tylee smiled. "Besides, I don't see in the point in hating anybody when it only spreads more hate." Korra let the breath out she didn't even know she was holding.

"That's good, I thought...you know, you've–"

"Changed? Well, in a way, I changed...a lot." Tylee sighed.

* * *

Hasook side, rubbing his neck, completely tired from his match tonight. Sure they won the match, but Mako was starting to get on his nerve when he was nit picking on what he was doing during the match. Hasook wondered why he even joined the Fire Ferrets. Oh right, Tylee. That girl caught his eyes when he first saw her talking with Bolin and Mako, soon he was intent on joining the team and impressing her. But she would just give him this awkward smile and keep their conversation short. He didn't like it.

Hasook turned a corner and entered an alleyway, but froze on the scene before him. A bunch of people in strange clothing was taking down a bunch of Triade gang members. Their face was covered in masks so he couldn't see their face, but the way they moved...it was something Hasook have never seen.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" One of the gang asked with a groan. "I thought we...had a deal!"

"Remember, we're Anti-benders, Equalists. Did you really think we would actually form an _alliance_ with you?" A deep gruff voice answered with a scoff. From the shadows, a man with long black hair tied up appeared. His face was covered in a black mask with a black outfit that made him blend in with the dark surroundings. "Since you served your purpose for us, the Equalists don't need you anymore. Now I'll make this simple, don't let us find you here again or next time you won't be going back with just paralyzed limbs."

"You son of bitch, you're going to pay for this!" Another gang said. But the dark figure wasn't paying attention to him. No, he was looking at something else...where Hasook was in his hiding spot.

"Looks like we have an unwanted guest." The dark figure said in a deadly tone.

Hasook flinched and quickly ran out of there, not wanting to get into the middle of this. It was dark, so dark they probably couldn't see his face. But much to Hasook's bad luck, the figure clearly saw who he was.

"Stop," Black Knight raised his hands and stopped the lackeys from chasing after the amateur waterbender. His eyes trailed on his back. "I'll take care of him later, you just take care of the Triades and make sure they get our…message right."

They nodded and advanced towards the badly beaten up gang, who were trying to get away, but failed to do so since they couldn't feel their legs. This wasn't good...for them at least.

* * *

"I can't believe you snuck out of Air Temple Island, Uncle Tenzin is going to _kill_ you if he ever finds out." Tylee shook her head.

"Yeah, so please don't tell him." Korra begged making Tylee snort, rolling her eyes.

"Why on earth would I tell Uncle Tenzin? If he found out that _I_ was in the Pro-bending arena, Aunt Lin is going to put me on watch 24/7, I'm not crazy enough to that!" Tylee leaned against the railing, watching the match. "I'll keep it a secret if you keep it a secret?"

"Deal."

They watched as the Fire Ferrets and the Platypus-bears go head on head. Both of them were cheering on for their teammate until Hasook was pushed against Bolin.

"No! That idiot! What's he thinking?" Tylee scowled, leaning further into the railing.

"You don't like Hasook, do you?"

"No, he gives me this weird vibe from him. He makes me feel, unsafe." Tylee sighed. "And I don't think he even cares about Pro-bending."

"Then why did he join?" Korra frowned.

"I don't know, and I really don't want to know."

They both were on edge now as Bolin and Hasook was pushed off the edge of the arena, leaving only Mako to defend for himself and keeping his ground to stay in the tournament. It was amazing how Mako dodged all of their attack with ease, keeping his cool, and one by one the Platypus-bears were knocked out. The crowd went wild as the last of the opponent was knocked down.

"Yes! Only one more win and we fight in the tournament!" Bolin cheered as he took off his helmet. "So, what did you think, Korra? Bolin got some moves?"

Tylee rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bolin's never going to change at all.

"What did I think? What did I think?" Korra grabbed his uniform, pulling him close. "You guys were amazing!" She shoved him right into Tylee.

"Whoa, sorry about that." Bolin grinned down at the non-bender.

Tylee giggled. "No worries."

Korra's brows shot up. Did Tylee just...

"You need to get your head in the game. You did more harm out there then help." Mako lectured the waterbender.

"Hey, we won didn't we?" Hasook snapped, taking a quick glance Tylee. Their eyes met. Tylee gave him a forced smile and a stiff curt nod, before she moved a bit closer to Bolin.

"Barely, you need to get your act together for our next match."

"Get off my case, pal." Hasook snapped again, his mood seemed to be fouler then the last. He stormed out of the room, door slamming right behind him.

"Wow, you guys were great out there." Korra tried to strike a conversation with Mako again. "Especially you, Mr. Hat-Trick."

"Oh, you're still here?"

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra retorted back. Tylee covered here laugh with a cough, while Bolin didn't mind Korra's insult for his brother. "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my whole life, but I never seen anything like this! It's like a whole new style here; think you could teach me a few moves?"

"Sure!" Bolin excitedly agreed.

"Right now Bolin, c'mon?" Mako sighed as he was taking off the pads of his wrists.

"Ignore him," Bolin waved him off. "Sure I can teach you a few moves. I don't know how my earthbending would go well with your waterbending, but we'll figure something out."

Tylee's eyes were wide as a dinner plate. Holy shit, they didn't know Korra was the Avatar! Oh, this was going to good. Tylee watched Korra looking amused as well.

"It's okay, I'm an earthbender." She casually said.

"...No, no, no! I didn't mean to...assume, because well, with your water tribe get up I thought...you were a...water tribe...gal." Bolin finished lamely. Tylee was clutching the railing as her whole body shook, trying hard not to laugh.

"No, it's okay. I'm a waterbender, _and_ a firebender." Korra continued on. Crap, she couldn't hold it in.

"Mhm...mhmm," Bolin rubbed his chin, his lips pursed up. "I'm very confused right now."

Mako, who was listening on to their conversation, head droops down. "You're the Avatar, and I'm on idiot."

"Both are true."

"No...way," turning to his brother, Bolin whispered behind his hand. "_The_ Avatar!"

That was it for her; Tylee threw her head back and laughed. Korra chuckled as well, shaking her head.

"You knew and didn't tell us?" Bolin asked Tylee. "How could you?"

"Because you never asked! And it's not my fault you guys don't read the newspaper." Tylee's laughter died down. "She was all over the news, seriously."

"Okay, whatever, can we start the training or what?" Korra eagerly cut in.

The four teens were now in the training room. Tylee sitting on the stairs while Mako leaned against them, the two watched the other two earthbend. Bolin was teaching Korra about keeping light on your feet. Korra, caught on quickly, earning a praise from Bolin; he smiled at her. Tylee frowned at the scene; a sick twisted feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she felt when her parents were teaching Korra a few of their moves. Tylee was always on the sideline as she watched the people she loved got close with their bending...this was the same but at the same time, different.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What? I said not bad." Mako defended himself. Korra was still frowning at him. "You know what? I'm calling it for the night. See you upstairs bro."

"Later."

"You guys live here?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"In the attic, it's not much, but we got amazing view." Bolin answered. "Okay, let's start where we stopped.

Tylee waited patiently as Korra practiced with Bolin. The same sick twisted feeling growing, but she forced it down and didn't show it on her face. This was her best friend for crying out loud, she can't be jealous of her own best friend. Tylee mentally scolded herself for even thinking that. Tylee hated herself so much right now.

"Tylee?"

"Huh?"

"I'm finished, we can go home." Korra smiled. "Thanks for the lesson, Bolin, I'll see you tomorrow for your match!"

"Alright! Bye girls!" Bolin grinned.

The two walked down the street in silence. The street was nearly empty so they could only hear their own footsteps. Tylee stuffed her hands in her pocket and her eyes seemed to be more interested on the ground then mid-air.

"So...you and Bolin?"

"...What?" Tylee frowned in confusion, looking up at her friend.

"You like him don't you, Bolin?" Korra smirked when Tylee's face lit up red and she started to stutter.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you talking about? I-I d-d-don't l-l-like B-Bolin that way!" She looked flustered as she tried to deny what Korra was implying. Korra continued to stare at her, making Tylee even more uncomfortable. "Alright fine! I like him, there! I like Bolin, happy?" She grumbled.

"Very," Korra sounded so smug. "...And you were jealous."

Tylee froze in her spot. "How–"

"Ty, I'm your best friend, of course I know what expression is what. You had the same expression on when your parents were teaching me bending." Korra scoffed and stopped in front of Tylee. "Now, I want to know...why were you jealous?"

"..." Tylee didn't know how to answer to this. "...I'm...surrounded by people who are amazing benders. My parents, my aunt, my grandmother, Bumi, Kaya, Uncle Tenzin and his kids, Bolin and Mako, and you get to bond with them in ways I can't. You're the Avatar, you can control all four elements, and you get to bond with each element without a problem. I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I'm jealous of benders...I'm jealous of you. The benders, they can do great things with their skill. Maybe that's the reason why I somehow agree with the Equalists...I just want them to be normal because _I'm_ normal." Tylee felt so ashamed the whole time she was talking. They were her family, friends...and she was jealous of them. She was terrible.

"I'm jealous of you."

Tylee was surprised when those words left Korra's mouth. "You're jealous...of me? _You_, the Avatar?"

"I know, shocker right?" Korra joked. "But, I really am jealous of you."

"Why?"

"You got to travel around while I was forced to stay in that compound without any way out. You get to travel the world with your parents while I stayed in that one place. You made so many friends while you were away; you even know how to fight without knowing any bending. Like yesterday, you made it look so easy when you went through the Time Honored Tool when I couldn't. Tylee, you're _so_ talented, you're the most talented person I know who doesn't need bending to get out of trouble. I'm jealous of that. I...sometimes wish you were the Avatar...not me." Korra gave a weak smile at her friend and sighed. "So, I guess that makes both of us selfish."

"Yeah...but then again, my mom used to say if people aren't jealous of others then that doesn't make them human at all. It's only natural for humans to get jealous over the most silliest of matters." Tylee returned the weak smile. "If we only have one emotion, then we're not human."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Tylee was starting to get on his nerve. Hasook swore under his breath, glaring down at the ground before him. It was obvious that she didn't like him, but someone else. Which of the brothers, he didn't know and he didn't care at all. Maybe he should just quit before his ego is harmed any further. He jumped in surprise when the trashcans behind him were knocked over.

"W-who's there?" Hasook asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"My name is Black Knight." A familiar deep, gruff voice called out to him. "You were there last night, weren't you?"

His heart jumped all the way up to his throat. His breathing accelerated.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You saw something you shouldn't have." Black Knight appeared right behind Hasook. "You're a loose end. We can't afford to have loose ends."

Hasook twisted around. There was no water for him to bend, no way to defend himself with the danger before him. He backed away from Black Knight who was advancing towards him. The waterbender tripped on something, making him fall onto his back. Black Knight leaned down, reaching towards him.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

* * *

"He's not showing up...is he?" Bolin frowned.

Tylee watched the two brothers with concern...and guilt. It was the night of the match and Hasook wasn't showing up. Her brows knitted forward, placing a comforting hand on Bolin's shoulder. He gave her a thankful smile, but it didn't really reach his eyes. This match was so important to them and there was nothing she could do about it. Tylee felt guilty.

"Hey guys," Tylee looked up to see Korra walk in. "I didn't miss your match did I? Cause you look like you guys lost already." She joked.

"Might as well have." Bolin sighed.

"Hasook is a no good no show." Mako bit out.

"2 minutes to make up your mind or you're disqualified." The referee said, poking his head in.

"I'm...so sorry you guys." This was all Tylee could say. "...Wait a minute," an idea struck her. "Korra can replace Hasook!"

Korra perked up at the idea. "Yeah, I can!" She eagerly agreed.

"But you're the Avatar, isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked, though there was a spark of hope in his eyes.

"No, no way. I'd rather disqualify then make myself look like a fool out there." Mako frowned.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra glared at Mako.

"Times up, you in or out?"

"We're/they're in!" Korra and Tylee said.

"We are?"

"Yes!" Bolin cheered.

"Wait, I never agreed to this." Tylee snorted, rolling her eyes. Korra's a stubborn girl, nothing can stop her once she made her mind up.

"You can thank me later." Korra said, completely ignoring him.

"This girl's crazy." Mako groaned.

"You have no idea." Tylee grinned. Mako glared at her, but it didn't faze her. "Good luck. And, you can thank me later." Tylee winked.

* * *

**Finished! I'm going to update ever Saturday after I watch The Legend of Korra! XD**

**Sorry if there were...stiff moments in the story. I'm still working on the vibe of the story and made it as fluid as possible with sort of my style. How do you like Tylee people? I realized that Tylee is actually the name of one of Azula's ex-friend...lol!**

**I didn't think that adding that adding the finale match was necessary since you guys already know what was going to happen. If not, you can use your imagination. Don't you just love it!**

**I finished watching one today...it was epic! Hnngggh! The epicness! I seriously like the villain in this serious way more than the other. Ozai feels like a non-threat compared to Amon, because he can take away your bending bitch! He's a boss!**

**PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's the Triads again." Lieutenant observed.

Black Knight and a bunch of Chi-blockers came back to Head Quarters, but not before being ambushed by a few goons belonging to the Triads. Even if they were outnumbered, they took care of them with grace and ease. They may be benders, but they rely too much on their bending skills rather than their own. It drags them down without even them noticing it.

Black Knight sighed behind his mask. "I wouldn't be too surprised, we did start the fight. But, we can't let them foil our plan."

"Indeed, what would you like to do Amon?" Lieutenant faced the leader of the Equalists.

"...Bring them to the Revelation, it would be a good message for the people to know." He said, his back turned against them. "Black Knight, scout out their hide out."

"As you wish, Amon," Black Knight bowed. "But I must call it a night; I have other business to take care of."

"Do what you must, but I want them by the time the Revelation starts."

"Of course, Amon."

* * *

Tylee pulled the cover off her face and sighed. Another long night for her and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she promised Korra to be there in the morning training. Dammit it all to hell. With a groan, Tylee got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Tylee was out in the street. Full of rowdy noises of chatter and the satomobile(?), Tylee dodged her obstacles with ease and made her way to the Pro-bending arena.

"Morning." She said covering her yawn.

"Hey Tylee!" Bolin cheerfully answered, waving his arm. Mako gave a nod in her direction while Korra jogged over to her.

"Hey, you're here." Korra grinned.

"Well, can't have you suffering alone in the dreaded morning." Tylee joked, running a hand through her hair.

"Thank you! Someone agrees with me!"

"Well, you can't blame them Korra. You guys _are_ the rookies in Pro-bending, and Avatar or not, you're the rookiest (let's just say that's a word) of them of all." Tylee said.

Korra looked betrayed and shot Mako a glare when he had a smug grin on his face. She threw the ball that was in her hand. Not expecting the sudden action, Mako was knocked out to the ground. Now, it was Korra's turn to have a smug satisfied smirk on her face. Tylee covered her mouth and coughed to cover her laugh. During that moment, Butakha came in with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah, there's my favorite team!" He exclaimed.

Tylee rolled her eyes, but the smile never left. "You say that to every team you meet."

Butakha grinned. "Hey, I have to keep them on the good side. And you must be the Avatar, it is an honor." He bowed to Korra.

"Who are you?"

"I am Butakha, the one who runs the Pro-bending shebang." Butakha introduced himself.

He faced Mako and handed him the wads of cash the Fire Ferrets have won in their last winning. "Here is your last night's winning," Mako was about to pocket the money in when Butakha stopped him Soon, Butakha was subtracting the money because of their loan and Mako glared at his brother as the last of their money was gone.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Bolin defended himself.

Tylee giggled and shook her head. She sighed and tilted her head as she stared at Bolin until she noticed Korra's stare... It was a...unnerving stare that was creeping out Tylee. Now she was feeling uncomfortable when her best friend was leaning in too close for comfort. Unable to stand the stare and the leaning, Tylee punched Korra's shoulder which she grunted in pain.

"Stop that!" Tylee hissed.

"Sorry," Korra mumbled. "But I still can't get used to you...giggling." Korra shivered.

Tylee narrowed her eyes. "If you _ever_ slip up and tell Bolin I like him, I swear to all the Spirits in this world I will _humiliate_ you! I _will_ tell them **_that_** story."

Korra flinched and glared at Tylee. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me Avatar, I think you already know that answer." Tylee's eyes formed a malicious smile.

"...Who are you and what have you don't to the real Tylee?"

"Shut up." Tylee scoffed, pushing the young Avatar towards the two brothers.

"You wouldn't happen to have a load of Avatar cash on you?" Bolin asked hopefully.

Oh, Butakha must have told them about the 30,000 yuans they need in order to participate for the tournament, or their out.

"Nope, I'm broke." Korra replied. "Besides, I've been given everything since I was little." She grinned. Tylee cringed; wrong thing to say.

"Good for you." Mako snapped, glaring at Korra. Yup, wrong thing to say.

"What's his problem?" Korra glared at Mako's back.

"Korra, never _gloat_ on what you have, but be grateful on what you've _got_. You never know when things could go terribly wrong." Tylee said before walking over to Mako, leaving the other two to talk. "Mako?"

"What?"

"You know Korra wasn't trying to gloat, right?"

Mako snorted. "You used your father's favorite quote on her, that's rare for you to do that."

"Okay, first off, Korra is special and my best friend but back to the point. Korra...she's new to all of this. But just because she was given everything doesn't mean she had everything."

"Oh, and what did the great Avatar didn't get?" Mako sarcastically asked, rolling his eyes.

"Freedom," Mako blinked, thinking if he heard her right. "I've seen firsthand what her life was like in the South Pole. Korra couldn't go out on her own, Mako, she lived in a compound and kept in there like a prisoner. She had no friends there, just her, the White Lotus councilors and the guards...she could barely visit her family and no kids there wanted to be her friend because she was the Avatar.

"They never let Korra leave the compound, the only time she was let out was because to let Naga stretch her legs, but that didn't last long. I was the only friend Korra had when I visited the South Pole, well besides Naga but I mean a real human friend." Tylee sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "This is the first time Korra's ever been to a big city like this, so she doesn't know how hard it is to live here."

"...Why are you telling me all of this?" Mako frowned.

"I'm telling you this because...Korra needs friends besides me. There's always a chance I won't always be here." She forced a smile, but it turned out grimmer then she thought. Mako stared at her with concern. He's never seen Tylee this solemn before. "Korra needs a life of her own, I don't want the White Lotus controlling Korra anymore. This is the first time Korra had this freedom...can...I ask you to protect that for her?"

"Tylee...are you okay?" Mako asked.

"Answer the question, Mako, can you?" Tylee asked her gaze steady and firm. Mako didn't, couldn't, say anything but give her a hesitant nod. That was all Tylee needed before the serious aura around her quickly evaporated before she gave him a cheerful smile. "Thanks Mako!" She caught him off guard by hugging him. "Well, gotta run guys!"

"Already?" Korra frowned. "But you just got here."

"Sorry, but not everybody can have the Avatar privilege, Korra. I have work I need to go to." Tylee smiled. "Plus, they're finally letting me work again. I hate staying cooped up in a little room for too long without anything to do." She shivered at the thought. "And besides, I'm not much of a help when you guys are training. I'll see you later at Tenzin's Korra!"

"'Kay!" Korra hollered after her.

Tylee checked the time. She had enough time, so she walked. The non-bender took in the nice scene and sighed with content. Republic City was definitely a nice place to stay...at day time that is. The night had to be the most dangerous time in this glorious and beautiful city. Nothing ever happens during the day, it attracts too much attention, and it's smarter to move at night. The Equalists are doing just that, they don't want the police to find out what they were doing. At night, the benders are the most vulnerable, not being able to see well at night. The Equalists on the other hand was trained to see in the dark, to move one with the shadows. Tylee quickly shook her head and got the depressing thoughts out of her head as she neared the restaurant she was working at.

"Tylee! You're back! It was so sudden for you to take a break this long." The owner greeted Tylee with a big grin.

"Yeah, I had something I needed to take care of. Sorry for the late heads up."

"No problem, but it must have been something important for you to leave like that."

"Yeah," Tylee turned her gaze into the busy street, her eyes narrowed and a blank look crossed her face. "It was something...revolutionary." She mumbled.

* * *

Tylee's brow twitched in irritation, almost breaking her cheerful smile. She was in her waitress uniform, holding out her small notebook and brush, in front of the table she was supposed to take orders from. Only, she didn't want to take orders, no, she wanted to bash the idiot's head on to the table until both his face and the table broke.

"Hello Mr. Tahno, what can I get you and your companions tonight?" Her voice was sickly sweet, but the smile never left.

"Ah c'mon babe, we're already past formalities." Tahno smirked, his arms around two girls.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm on work and I'd rather not mix work and..._personal_ life." Tylee strained the word.

"Hey Tylee!" Bolin hollered

"Hi Bolin!" Tylee smiled and waved at the earthbender.

"And why does that loser get special treatment?" Tahno frowned.

"Well, first of all, he's my friend and he's not a loser, second I like him and I don't like _you_." She firmly stated with a smile on her face. "Look, if you're not ready to order yet that's fine, but I have other tables I need to get by. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." Tylee walked over to Bolin's table.

"Hi Bolin, will you have the usual?"

Bolin grinned. "Do you have to ask?"

Tylee laughed. "Hey chief, the usual for Bolin!"

"Got it!"

She noticed something about Bolin, he seemed...happier than usual.

"Okay, fess up, what put you in such a good mood?" Tylee leaned forward.

"Nothing, except I got wads of cash that can help us for the tournament!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Really?" She blinked in surprise. "And...how exactly did you get this money?" The ebony haired teen narrowed her eyes in suspicion. That's when Bolin faltered.

"Uh…well, you see, funny story. Heh, I met Shady Shade-"

"What?" Tylee flinched, remembering she was in the restaurant and kept her voice down. "Bolin, not a good idea! He's with the Triads! Didn't Mako tell you not to talk to those guys anymore? You can't get mixed up with the Triads now. I heard from Aunt Lin that something big is about to happen with them. It's best not to get involved with them or better yet, at _all_." She hissed.

"Yeah, the thing is I already accepted."

"Bolin!"

"Okay! I'll return the money to Shady Shade and not get involved." The teenager groaned. Tylee merely scowled. "What? You don't believe me?"

"From how long we've known each other, I'm very skeptical right now."

"Tylee! Take this to table 14!"

Said teenager groaned. She had to work, but before she left Tylee gave Bolin a firm glare at him.

"You better not get involved Bolin, because something really bad is going to happen with the Triads and I don't want you getting hurt." Tylee sighed and whispered. "Promise me you won't do this."

"..." He sighs. "I promise."

* * *

Tylee was leaving the restaurant sighing from stress because Tahno seemed to have a great deal of enjoyment in messing with her and wouldn't _leave_. She was tempted to curse, beat him, and tear him apart so he doesn't come back and bother her to no end. While turning around, she saw Naga, Korra, and Mako all rushing down to the Triad's territory.

"Hey guys, where's the fire?"

They stopped just for a few seconds.

"It's Bolin! He somehow got involved with the Triads!" Mako said.

"We'll explain it later, c'mon Naga!" Korra urged the Polar Bear-Dog forward, and they were off.

Tylee stared after them, letting the information sink in before she screamed. "Ugh! I knew he wouldn't have back down from this. Are all earthbenders this stubborn? But then again, I shouldn't talk because of my background." She mumbled. "Not the point, I just hope they didn't do anything him to yet."

Tylee ran off toward her house, she needed to be prepared.

* * *

Mako watched nervously as benders by benders, their abilities were taken away from them by Amon. He tried to keep his composure even though his heart was beating so loudly that it thundered to his ears. He prayed Korra to move faster, to make sure the steam got out on time before anything could happen to his only blood brother.

His heart jumped all the way up to his throat when Bolin was pushed onto the stage and in front of Amon. He helplessly watched his brother to try and stall for time, but it looks like Amon wasn't having any of that. Suddenly, the chi-blocker clad in black stepped forward, blocking the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clearly, Amon was not expecting and not liking this.

"I think this is enough," his voice was gruff as he spoke. "The people have already seen what you are capable of. There is no more need for you to prove them."

"Are you showing weakness, Black Knight?" Amon asked his voice smooth and dangerous.

"No, what I am trying to say is...don't gloat on what you have, but be grateful on what you've got. Are you not satisfied yet of what you have accomplished?" Black Knight asked.

Mako's eyes widen. That...saying, he's heard it from somewhere, but where? Where did he hear that before?

At that moment the steam burst out of the boilers. The people screamed in panic and started to run away from the steam. Mako took this chance to move up toward the stage and made his way toward his brother. He saw one of the chi-blockers grab Bolin and before he could do anything, a metal ball caught on an iron chain came out of steam and knocked the chi-blocker off the stage. The two brothers looked to see Black Knight immerge. They stared at their supposed ally with caution, wondering what he might do next. He pushed Bolin right into Mako, and in a commanding voice.

"Go."

They didn't need to be told twice before they left the building.

It was finally over when they watch Korra leave for Air Temple Island before the brothers called it a night. But Mako tossed and turned in his bed as he thought about Black Knight and what he said. The harder he thought the closer and clearer his answer became. He finally remembers Tylee saying the same thing some mornings ago to Korra. Did...Tylee have some connection with the Equalists? Was she only using him, Bolin, and Korra to her advantage? That mere thought made his stomach churn. He's known Tylee for a about a year or so, and he just can't see that girl doing that. But if she was...he needed to stop her before anything happens to them.

The next morning was...not the same. Korra was silent and looked like she didn't get enough rest last night, and Bolin was silent with a solemn look on his face.

"You're not going to practice?" Korra frowned at him.

"Yeah, I need to run some errands first. Why don't you practice with Bolin for a while."

"Sure."

Mako jogged out into the street. He needed to talk to Tylee, needed...to be wrong about his thoughts. He didn't get any enough sleep because of his thoughts. Mako didn't want to believe that one of his friends that he could trust with his life had anything to do with the dangerous Equalists, or Amon no less. He ran all the way to the restaurant where Tylee worked at.

"Tylee? She's not here." The owner said.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"The poor girl sounded sick when she called in. She sounded terrible and in a lot of pain. Never heard her like that." The owner frowned with worry clearly on his face.

"Okay, thank you." Mako bowed and left the restaurant.

He made his way to Chief Bei Fong's home. He stood in front of the doorway, debating whether or not if he should do this, but he can't let this thought distract him especially if they wanted to win in the tournament. Taking a deep breath, Mako rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Mako waited patiently for anyone to answer. When there was still no answer, he rang the doorbell again.

"...Coming..." A weak and hoarse voice answered through the door.

The door opens to reveal a shock for Mako. Tylee, the usually cheerful and energetic girl was looking weak and fragile. Her complexion was pale, a black eye and a spit lip; she was putting pressure on her side and favoring more of the left side of her. Tylee jumped in surprise, but grimaced at her action making Mako frown. Just what happened to her?

"Mako, what are you doing here?" She hoarsely asked.

"Uh..."

"Come inside," Tylee motioned. "I really need to sit down. Standing like this is killing me."

"Sure."

Mako watched Tylee limp over to the living room and she settled herself in a chair while Mako took the couch. The house was neat and clean, expected from the Chief of Republic City. It was a simple living room with simple decoration with a cozy and homey feel.

"What happened to you?" Mako asked.

"I...fell...?" She weakly answered. Mako glared at her. "Okay, I got mugged and took a few beatings, nothing big."

"Nothing big? Tylee-"

"Don't start Mako. I'm going to get enough earfuls when Aunt Lin comes home from work." Tylee sighed.

They went into silence, staring each other down, waiting for any of them to make a move. The clock ticked and the outside world was starting to wake up and the streets were starting to sound busy. Mako rubbed his hands nervously, not knowing what exactly to say to his friend. His non-bending friend.

"So, is there something I can do for you?" Tylee decided to break the silence.

"Uh...I was just wondering something."

"And that is?"

Mako shifted in his seat, nervous for her reaction. "I was at the Revelation with Korra."

"Revelation?"

"The Equalists," Tylee nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Bolin somehow got involved with the Triads and the Equalists kidnapped him and the gang to the Revelation where we saw Amon." Mako calmly explained, observing and taking notes on her every action. "We saw him take away each of their bendings away in front of us. It was soon Bolin's turn. During that moment, one of Amon's henchmen stepped forward and stopped him. What he said...it was the exact same thing you said to Korra in the training room." There was still no reaction from Tylee. She merely stared calmly at him. "Why does that guy know about the quote your father used?"

Tylee said nothing for awhile. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. "He must have known my dad a few years back. There were people my parents knew who weren't benders. They could have been Equalists. From what I know, they all wear masks to cover their face to conceal their identity. Equalists can be anyone." Tylee paused in her explanation and frowned. "Mako...are you accusing me of working with Amon?"

Mako flinched at the sound of hurt her voice filled. He really wasn't the friendly type and it was rare for him to have friends, or any friends. Tylee was one of the few people that don't judge him or his brother, that knows what it feels like to lose parents, that don't get on his nerves, and most of all someone he can truly trust beside his brother. He felt guilty for even thinking Tylee had any associations with the Equalists. He felt ashamed.

"No! It's not that...it's just...I wanted to be sure." Spirits, he hated himself right now. "I'm sorry," he hurriedly said. "I didn't mean to-"

Tylee shook her head. "It's okay, if I were in your position I would have thought the same thing." She smiled softly. "I wouldn't blame you with what's going on. So...Bolin, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. A little shaken up, but he'll be fine."

"And you?"

"I'm okay...I guess. Korra seems more effected by Amon though. She looked scared."

"Any bender would be if their bending was taken away." Tylee sighed. Mako watched her run a hand through her hair. "Everyone's so wrapped up in bending, they're so dependent on it that they forget how to live and work without bending. I guess I know what Amon's trying to send out, but forcing it on them isn't right."

"Yeah." Mako stood up from his seat. "I should go back. The other two are waiting for me. We need to train for the tournament."

"Did find any way for the money?"

"Not yet," Mako sighed, remembering the little dilemma. "I'm still working on it."

"Well, don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'll be there for ya." Tylee grinned, some of the color returning to her face.

Mako smiled at the sight, relieved that his friend was okay. "Thanks. And if you need any help, you can turn to us."

Tylee smiled. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Korra's going to have a fit when she sees me like this." She sighs at the thought.

Mako chuckled. He was glad he was wrong about his hunches.

* * *

Tylee watched Mako leave the house. She gently closed the door and sighed. That was close.

Tylee limped upstairs, cursing her luck that her room was upstairs while she was this badly injured. Tylee was sure her aunt was going to admit her to the hospital for check up. Finally making to her bedroom, she slowly kneeled to the floor and reached underneath it. Pulling out a brown box she opened it to reveal a broken clay mask. To be more specific, it was Black Knight's broken mask. Tylee grimaced, her hand flying up to her face at the sight of the broken mask. Amon did a number on her. Few broken ribs, painfully bruised leg and shoulder, and the face; Tylee had to cover her face when the mask broke.

Amon didn't take Black Knight's stunt too lightly. After going back to their hideout, he dragged her into an isolated area and...'disciplined' her for her, or rather his, disobedient. Black Knight maybe the protégé of Amon, but that doesn't mean he was up to par with him.

"Sorry, Black Knight," she whispered softly to herself. "Looks like I'm going to have to get you another mask."

Setting the box aside and putting it into her usual hideout, Tylee lied down on her bed. She was calm and collected when Mako came over, but in truth her heart was at her throat, threatening to jump out if she get's shaken up any further. She never really thought Mako or Korra would be at Amon's Revelation, but then again it was Bolin that was in danger. But it surprised her none the less when Mako showed up on stage and praying to the Spirits that he didn't catch the quote. She already has enough troubles with keeping secrets from her aunt considering her job. Tylee can't have people knowing her secret double life; she worked too hard to get to where she was now as Black Knight. But she wonders how long she can keep this a secret. Sooner or later, they will find out and they may not take it lightly about her decision.

"Spirits," the girl sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Am I really up to this?"

* * *

**WHAT? Tylee part of the Equalists? How is that possible?**

**Sorry for the late update, I was having a slight writers block. I was going to put two episodes in this chapter, but thought, nah, I'm just gonna leave a cliffhanger. :D**

**I watched the new episode...it was epic! Though I shudder every time Mako and Asami act all lovey-dovey around each other. I think I have a rouch idea who Amon really is, but I'm not sure yet. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and review it. This story needs a little love, because I really love this story. I need to work on my other stories too. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll fix it later, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't be moving about." The chief said with a gentle scowl on her face.

Tylee rolled her eyes. "I'm nearly healed and I'm feeling fine. All I need to do is watch out and make sure I don't move around too much and not strain my body. I'll be fine, Aunt Lin." She was trying to leave the house and visit Air Temple Island, but after explaining to Bei Fong what happened to her, a.k.a lie, she was smothering her.

"But-"

"Aunt Lin, I have been listening to you and stayed home and make sure my broken ribs were healed. You made me stay home nearly 3 weeks straight! I need fresh air!" No pun attended. "Please!"

"…Fine," Bei Fong caved in and groaned. "But I want you back by 5 o'clock, got it?"

"Aye Captain." She gave her a two finger salute and walked out of the house. Tylee greedily took in the outside air and felt herself relax. The tension between her shoulders was gone and she could finally stretch her legs. Tylee really loved her aunt, she really did, but the woman can be so much.

Tylee greeted the familiar Ferry driver and waited patiently as they crossed over to the familiar and serene Air Temple Island. After the Revelation, Tylee haven't heard much of Korra and the two brothers, but from what she gathered from Tenzin, Korra hasn't been herself lately. Every morning she looked exhausted like she haven't been getting enough sleep, she was distracting herself with her airbending training, and wasn't leaving the temple…as if afraid to leave the island.

"Tylee!" Jinora and Ikki greeted her with a huge grin.

"Hey guys! How are things?" Tylee patted each of them on the head.

Their smile dropped a few inches, clearly showing something was wrong. They answered her unasked question.

"Korra's been acting…differently." Ikki frowned.

"She seems less spirited than usual." Jinora fidgeted. "Did something happen to Korra?"

"Yeah…something like that," she whispered. "Where can I find her?"

"She's in her room."

Tylee didn't bother to knock on the door and barged into the young Avatar's room. Said Avatar jumped in surprise by her abrupt entrance, and she blinked when Tylee didn't say anything and hugged her; her face burying into her stomach since she was sitting on her bed and staring out the window. Korra's stiff body relaxed and hugged her back, her body shaking.

"So, I guess you heard, huh?" Korra asked after a long silence.

"Yeah," Tylee settled next to her best friend. "Mako came over and told me what happened and I got daily updates on you from Uncle Tenzin."

"I'm surprised you're here," Korra smirked. "I would think your dearest aunt wouldn't let you out of her sight."

Tylee rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh, she tried, but I have a blood of an earthbender running through my veins, I'm too stubborn." She winked. Korra laughed making Tylee frown. That wasn't her usual free-spirited laugh. "Amon really is bothering you."

"No he's not," Korra denied a forced smile on her lips now. "Amon and his Equalists got nothing on me."

"Korra," Tylee whispered softly. "You're my best friend…I know when you're lying. I know how scared you are, every benders are scared of him. They _should_ be scared of him, he's bad news."

Korra stiffly shook her head. "No, I'm not scared…I can't be scared. I'm the Avatar, Ty, I can't afford to be scared at a time like this. Even if I _am_ scared, it wouldn't matter since that won't stop Amon from attacking all the benders. It is the Avatar's job to stop him and create balance in the world." Korra gripped the bed sheets, her hands trembled. "I'm the Avatar, I have to be strong."

Tylee wouldn't blame her. As the Avatar, Korra must face Amon and his Equalists, fight them off and bring peace to Republic City, and that was the duty of the Avatar. There wasn't a say, it was just fact, but that doesn't mean she isn't a 17 year old girl who has emotions. Korra was scared, possibly even terrified of Amon, and Tylee wouldn't blame her. She rested her hand on top of her hand.

"Korra, if you want to talk about we'll always be here to listen."

Korra nodded. "Thanks."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Korra shrugged, looking away from Tylee's blue eyes. "Been training my airbending, practicing some moves for the tournament, and Tarrlok came over and ask me to join his task force.

"What?" Tylee hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I refused."

Eyes blinked. "Really…? I would have thought you accepted his offer."

"No, I need to focus on my airbending training." Korra leaned back onto the bed and heaved a sigh. "But he doesn't take a 'no' for an answer." She grumbled.

"Let me guess, he's bribing you with presents and trying to get on your good side." Tylee smirked.

"Pretty much," Korra let out an irritated sigh. "The presents are getting more…eccentric."

"I'm sorry, Hun." Tylee rubbed Korra's back, trying to soothe her best friend. "But you should watch out for Tarrlok, he's bad news."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No, Tarrlok's known for his…manipulation. He'll do anything to make you crumble and join his task force. And he always gets what he wants." Tylee scowled.

"You don't like him that much, do you?"

"Gee, what gave it away, the hateful tone or the damn warning?"

"Shut up," Korra threw her pillow which the non-bender easily dodged.

* * *

Tylee took out her new black mask for Black Knight and put it on. Her hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail, her armored chest plate was in set and so were other armors. They were all metal, like what the police force wear, except with different designs and coloring. Posing as a man wasn't that difficult as the armor did all the hiding for her. No one, not even Amon, knows that Black Knight is a teenage girl and she was going to make sure no one found out about her secret as long as possible…or forever.

Tylee made sure her decoy was in bed and look like a sleeping figure if her aunt decided to check up on her during the night. And with the last minute check Tylee jumped out of the window and blended in with the shadows. Tylee was forced to take her leave for 3 weeks after her stunt last time; she needed time to heal. Tylee was nervous what Amon had planned while in her absence.

"Black Knight, so glad you could join us."

Tylee mentally shivered at the sound of his voice. Smooth, deadly, and had a sickening sweet affect to those who listen to his voice. It took her months just to get used to his voice and not shiver every time he talked. Tylee dropped to one knee and bowed to him.

"Amon, it has been a while."

"So it would seem, after your little stunt at the Revelation, you haven't come to any of the meeting."

"I needed time to heal, not to mention I didn't want my family to ask questions in what I do." Tylee answered. "I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"I see…" Tylee nervously waited for Amon to do something. "Then no one knows about your activity?"

"None."

"Good, and keep it that way."

"Understood."

"Black Knight, since you're here, I want you to go with Lieutenant and train the new recruits we brought in. I want you to train them."

"Personally?"

"Yes, you're still not fit to be out in the field yet. I don't want you jeopardizing the plan that has taken me years to complete."

"I understand, Amon."

* * *

**(This is Black Knight's POV, so it will say Black Knight instead of Tylee)**

Black Knight steadily watched the group working on their chi blocking.

"Lower stance and spread your legs wider, you need more balance." Black Knight instructed.

He did not feel good for teaching chi-blocking to them, giving them advantage and the reason for them to join the Equalists, but he had no choice in this a no say. Amon was the boss and he must obey his leader's order with no questions asked. He watched them do as they were told.

"Your stance must be firm, show no openings."

Black Knight walked around, examining each of his 'students' with cold and critical eyes. When suddenly through the window, water burst out and crashed into three of the recruits. Black Knight quickly jumped back and swore loudly under his breath. He motioned the rest to retreat as Tarrlok's task force came in with full force, and he was surprised to say the least when he saw the Avatar. His blue eyes narrowed and ran to the door.

"It's the task force!" He snapped. The other chi-blockers nodded in understanding and got into position. Black Knight left to warn Amon. The door burst open and looking over his shoulder, he saw the Avatar come in after them, but he couldn't see anything else as he turned the corner of the tunnel.

He ran up to the rooftop and perched himself in the shadows as he watched the Avatar and Councilman Tarrlok and the task force led the recruits and a few captured chi-blockers to the back of the truck. He gripped the edge of the building tightly.

Amon would not be happy with this.

And happy he was not.

Black Knight grunted in pain as he was slammed into the wall, clutching his stomach. The new technology Amon had finally gotten was a lot painful than he had hoped. He shakily got up, the wall supporting him, and he stared squarely into Amon's eyes. His breath was shaggy from the beating he was getting.

"You failed me again, Black Knight." His voice was full of strained rage and clear disappointment.

"My apologies, I was not expecting them to barge in like that, especially with the Avatar in tow." Black Knight strangled out an answer.

"Come now, Amon, don't be harsh on the young boy."

Black Knight's eyes narrowed dangerously and glared at the new comer with all the hate he could muster at the moment. "Tarrlok."

"Tarrlok," Amon's voice sounded dangerous as he advanced towards the Councilman. "Do you know what you have done?"

Tarrlok backed away a bit, looking a bit nervous. He raised his hands up in his defense. "Now Amon, I have an image to keep up, and with the Avatar on my team I had to make things look as realistic as possible."

"But a little heads up would not have hurt." Black Knight hissed. "And how did you get the Avatar to join you? I thought she would refuse for a long time."

"Peer pressure is man's greatest weapon they can have. A simple invitation to a party and interview with the press and she was all mine." Black Knight wanted to punch the smug look off of Tarrlok's face. "Though, I must say she makes a good addition to the team." He said as an afterthought. "Look, I know I should have told you about this earlier, but we had to move out and they were nothing but recruits, you can get more." Tarrlok gestured to the other chi-blockers. "I mean, look at this! It's like a whole army!"

"You're right, I suppose. But still," with a nod toward the Lieutenant's direction, the second in command rammed his electric rods into the sides of Tarrlok. The Councilman screamed and withered in pain at the shock coursing through his body. He slumped to the ground as he was finished. "I don't want you to make decision without my consultants. You are not to make any orders without my appeal, I am the leader, and I decide what is to happen. Do I make myself clear, _Councilman_?" He mocked.

"Of course…Amon." He coughed.

* * *

Tylee, checking first if she was alone in the house first, threw her mask down onto her bed and pulled the hair tie out. Her black locks of hair fell down to her shoulder and took off the armor on her body and placed them all back to the box and put under her bed as usual. Flopping down onto her bed, Tylee dragged out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. She laid there, eagle spread, for a while before turning her gaze onto her nightstand.

On the nightstand was a picture of her whole family. Her grandmother Toph, Aunt Lin, her parents, and herself were all smiling and looking like they were having a great time. They were all in front of their vacation house in Ba Sing Se during a cool summer. It was a good year for the Bei Fong/Tai-kin family and the last time they spent together as whole over there. Toph died a year after that and Tylee and her parents were too busy going across lands for their book, with her aunt busy with the police work her grandmother didn't get to finish. Then the murder of her parents happened.

Tylee gripped the sheets tightly until her knuckles turn white. No, stop, she didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted to do was rest after the long night she head. Thinking back to last night, she remembered about Korra and Tarrlok. The non-bender frowned and sat up on her bed. She needed to go talk to her.

"So…Korra."

"…Tylee…?"

"I heard you took Tarrlok's offer and joined his task force."

Korra flinched at the disapproval tone Tylee was sending.

"Uh…yeah, I did."

"Why did you join him? Why the change of mind?" Tylee crossed her arm and stared at her childhood friend.

The two were currently in the pro-bending training gym. Tylee barged without a hello and dragged the young Avatar away from the two boys to have a private word alone. Now, Korra was wishing the boys were here and away from Tylee's calculating gaze.

"Well…it was basically Tarrlok." Her shoulders drooped as she admitted.

"You could have refused." Tylee snapped.

"I couldn't! It's my job as the Avatar to keep the people safe…I don't want to look weak."

Tylee frowned and sighed at her stubborn best friend. She was definitely going to make Tarrlok's life a living hell. She had to curse her best friend's stupid pride as the Avatar and the Republic City for pressuring the poor girl.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Shut up."

"So, I heard that you weren't in practicing for pro-bending lately. Didn't Mako get the money for you guys to compete?" Tylee leaned against the wall. "How did he get the money anyway?"

Now Korra had on an irritated scowl. "Mako's new girlfriend, Asami Sato."

Tylee's eyes widen. "Sato? As in Sato the creator of the satomobile? How did Mako meet her?"

"She hit him with her moped."

"Ha!" Korra stared at her strangely. "What? Stare all you want, I'm secure." Tylee grinned.

"Anyway, apparently Asami felt bad for hitting him with her moped so she took him out to dinner and they got…close. She introduced him to her father and he was kind enough to lend the money for us." Korra briskly explained.

"…I'm so sorry, Korra." Said girl blinked in surprise.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You like Mako don't you?"

"I don't…like him…okay maybe I do." Korra sighed and stared at the two brothers. "I guess I'm not girlfriend material for him."

Tylee put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"Did you say anything to Bolin?" Korra asked, changing the subject, but she didn't mind.

"Not yet…"

"You shouldn't wait," Korra whispered and nudged her forward. "Go."

"But-"

"Go! I'm not gonna stand here and watch my best friend not get the chance to say something to her crush." Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm already in that situation right now."

"I don't know…"

"Tylee!"

"Okay!" Tylee walked over to Bolin who was practicing with the earth-disk. "Um, Bolin?"

"Hey Tylee! Something I could do for you?" Bolin grinned at her.

"Can I talk to you…privately?" She eyed Mako who was busy practicing.

"Sure."

The two walked out of the gym and away from the area to a more secluded area. Tylee nervously smooth her shirt out and glanced at Bolin every once in a while as they walked. She didn't want to do this, but Korra was right. Korra never got the chance to say anything to Mako and he now has a girlfriend. At least Tylee didn't want that, at lease Tylee wanted to confess and get it over with it. She didn't want to have all that weight in her chest bothering her and regretting not telling Bolin how she felt for him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I love you." She blurted out without a second thought.

"…What…?" Bolin tried to register what she had just said.

"I love you Bolin," Tylee whispered, feeling the blood rushing toward her face. "I loved for a while now, actually, for a long time. I know this is really so sudden, but I don't want to die without ever telling you how I felt about you and have that regret so-"

"I'm sorry, Tylee," he whispered. "But…I don't-I'm sorry. I like…someone else. I don't feel that way about you."

Tylee stared blankly at him for a moment before she gave him a serene smile with a tilt of her head. She let out a light chuckle and nodded her head.

"I understand, Bolin. I just needed to get that out of my chest. You know, go for it before you regret you didn't, right?"

"Yeah," Bolin gave her a weak smile. "So…we're cool? Still friends?"

"Yep! No need to worry about it." Tylee's smile stretched wider, her eyes sparkled. "I'm glad I got it out of my chest." Tylee walked past him, looking over her shoulders. "I need to go now, Aunt Lin is expecting me home soon."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I may be a girl, but I'm the niece of the Lin Bei Fong. Give me some credit." She grinned cheekily. Bolin laughed and waved goodbye. She waved back and turned to walk away from him. But unknown to the earthbender, Tylee's cheerful smile slowly, oh so slowly dropped away from her face, and tears fell from her eyes. Tylee quietly cried all the way home.

* * *

Something happened to her niece. Tylee tried to hide it, but the older woman known the girl since the day she was born, she knew something happened to her only family. Tylee came home with red puff eyes and trying to hide it with a smile, but didn't say anything. Bei Fong waited patiently until her niece was ready to talk to her. Even if she was bad with these kind of things, she won't turn her back on her family.

Yet, 3 weeks of in bed and forced smile was over doing it.

Bei Fong walked into her room without knocking. She saw Tylee lying on her side and in bed. Said girl looked at her, surprised to find her standing in her room.

"Aunt Lin?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um…what?"

"For 3 weeks straight you've been depressed and tired of you seeing like this. What's wrong?" Bei Fong folded her arms and stared down at the girl.

"Nothing's wrong-"

"Tylee, don't lie to me." She sternly said. "I want to know what happened to my niece." Bei Fong walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Tylee, please."

"…I confessed to a boy I like," Tylee sighed and covered her eyes with her arm. "And he rejected me because he likes someone else."

Bei Fong frowned. This situation actually sounded like what happened to her and Tenzin years ago. She can relate to the girl and what she's feeling. Bei Fong sighed and leaned into her hand and glanced over at the photo on the nightstand.

"When I was about your age, I was with someone," Bei Fong started, ignoring the confused look from Tylee. "We were in love you can say, we were happy together and enjoyed each other's company. It was…perfect." Bei Fong let herself smile as she remembered those days. "But you could say we were growing apart, different goals on what we see for Republic City, but I really loved him and I didn't want to lose him. Then, he broke up with me." Bei Fong's smile dropped and turned into thin line. "Someone confessed to him and he felt the same way for her. He knew that things between us weren't working out anymore, so…"

"I'm surprised…you didn't throw the girl in jail?" Tylee gave her a weak smile

"Believe me, I tried," Bei Fong sighed but a smile was on her face. "But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy with it so I didn't."

Tylee laughed and snuggled her head into the pillow. "So you got your man stolen too, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Out of curiosity…who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who was the guy you went out with?"

"Tenzin."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The information slowly settled into her brain.

"WHAT?" She shrieked. Tylee bolted up and sat on her bed. "You and Uncle Tenzin dated? And I just now know about this? Wait…then Aunt Pema…whoa." She clutched her head.

"Yes, and don't you _dare_ say anything about this to anyone, especially the Avatar." Bei Fong glared down at her niece.

"…Then, the reason why you hate Korra, is because of Uncle Tenzin…and you're venting your anger out on her. That's not mature."

"I don't need to be scolded by a 17 year old," Bei Fong rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm going to work now." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Aunt Lin?"

She stopped at the door.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Bei Fong smiled.

"It's what families do."

* * *

No, this wasn't happening. This was. Not. Happening!

Tylee ran through the street, dodging all the obstacles in her way as she made her way towards the dock. She found the task force, Tarrlok, and Tenzin already there. She gave Tarrlok a withering glare before turning her gaze at toward Tenzin.

"Uncle Tenzin, please tell me I heard the radio wrong!"

"I'm sorry, but Korra was intent on doing this." Tenzin looked ashamed.

"No! Do you know what Amon could do to her?" She shrieked, cold ice of fear and fire of panic coursed through her body. The thought of Korra challenging Amon to a duel had to be the stupidest stunt the Avatar had pulled off since she was here. There was no way Amon would be there alone. He was a predator, and like a predator, he would toy and play with his food until he was through with his meal. He would plant fear into Korra's heart and mind, he would use that against her. It was an advantage he would not miss. "Korra's not ready."

"I know, but we have to trust her and hope for the best." Tenzin sighed, clearly looking useless.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Tarrlok had on a smirk, not looking an ounce worried about the young girl. Oh how she wanted to drown him so badly, but that would blow her cover as the Black Knight. She can't let that happen, she's worked too hard to get to where she is now.

"You think she's going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

Everyone waited patiently for any signs of Korra returning or an all out battle on the island. Tarrlok and his men left in the middle of waiting saying his sure the young Avatar would be fine since there is nothing that seems to be happening. Both remaining people glared at his retreating back but didn't say anything as they nervously waited for any signs of the young girl. Tenzin stood there and shifted around time to time in his spot while Tylee paced around none stop.

Then, a bright light caught their eyes as it shot up to the air. It was a flare, not a fire, but a flare. The red light caught their eyes and that's when they jumped to action. Tylee quickly grabbed a boat and untied it from the raft. Tenzin used his airbending to bend across the water and get to the island. As they arrived Tylee saw a few Equalists getting away from the area but choose to ignore it, right now she had more important things to do. They two ran and searched for the young girl, worried out of their mind. They finally found her in one of the hallways with no light. Tenzin grabbed a lantern and ran after Tylee who went in first.

"Korra!" Tylee skidded across the floor and crouched down next to her.

"Korra, what happened? Was Amon here?" The airbending master helped her up.

"Yeah…" Korra answered weakly. "He ambushed me."

Of course Amon wouldn't come alone.

"Did he…did he take your bending away?" Tenzin asked, fear creeping in his voice.

Tylee paled at the possibility of that, but hoped that Amon would not do something like that. Amon enjoyed himself too much watching people squirm and squeal. She watched fire come out of her palm and a sigh of relief escaped her.

"No, I'm okay." Korra mumbled.

"Thank goodness." Tenzin sighed.

Tears welled up in her eyes, surprising the non-bender, and it seems to surprise the airbender when the young girl threw herself into Tenzin and started to cry.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless." Korra sobbed out, clinging to Tenzin.

"It's alright," he reassured his pupil. "The nightmare is over."

"You…you were right. I've been scared this whole time." Korra pulled back away from the embrace and tried to wipe the tears away, but they would not stop. "I never felt like this before and…I don't know what to do!"

"Admitting your fears is your first and most difficult step in overcoming them."

Tylee watched in the sideline feeling so helpless. She watched her best friend cry her eyes out, admitting her fears. And Tylee was actually helping the man that her dear friend was afraid of. But she will not stop, not until she reaches her goal. Even if it means killing herself along with her plan, she was cool with it. For now, all she had to do was keep the people she loved and cared in the dark; they don't need to know anything about what she does at night and where she goes. After all, all is fair in love and war.

* * *

**ARE YOU READY?**

**Do you think it's too early for me to do this? But than again, this is a fast pace series, I will go along with it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
